


Gabriel/Reader Headcanons

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, just some stuff I'd imagine him doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: A list of Gabriel headcanons.I'll add more and more as time goes on.





	Gabriel/Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stuff that I can see him doing.
> 
> WARNING: They're adorable (mostly!)
> 
> (Also contains vague mentions about animal abuse.)

1\. He buys over-priced, gourmet pet food from Amazon for his dogs.

2\. He's over protective. He doesn't take insults towards you lightly.

3\. He likes to spend Friday night with you watching "America's Funniest Home Videos".

4\. Don't live with him unless you're prepared to bake sweet treats at least once a week.

5\. He always keeps the last chocolate bar safe for you (especially if they're his favourites, and he hates giving them away!)

6\. He's a total nerd. Get ready for countless of references to old movies and comic books.

7\. He loves your art (writing/drawing/digital/whatever). Gabriel will always have time to look at it and tell you what he likes. 

8\. He's also great at offering constructive criticism. 

9\. He will never admit it unless he's completely comfortable with you, but he's a snuggler (I suspect that he's the small spoon... sshh).

10\. If you're devastated by something he'll do one of two things: buy you cake or show you cute/funny animal videos. If it's really bad, he'll do both.

11\. He gets extremely angry about abused animals that he hears about. It's not unusual for him to plan (and act out if possible) sweet revenge on those who are responsible.

12\. He drabbles on and on about how babies are "dumb" but deep inside he thinks their little booties and dresses are adorable. Sometimes, you catch him grinning at photos/videos on the internet.

13\. He tells the worst jokes on the planet. You can't help but laugh at how TERRIBLE they are but he thinks they're great.

14\. He can be a little sensitive, it's important that you're ready to reassure and advise him when he's put down.

15\. He likes to play off his hurt feelings with sass and sarcasm. Let him bitch about the rude angel with you but hug him also. Tell him it's alright to be sad.

16\. If you organise a party or get together (especially a wedding!) he will try to persuade you into having a "jazz and candy" theme EVERY DAMN TIME.

17\. Watch your bank account, because he's definitely buying expensive Star Trek figurines.

18\. If you hate romantic films, tough luck, because you're going to have to see a lot of them.

19\. He refers to you as if you were both characters in a fictional story. For example "My Deanna Troi, My Princess Leia, My Lois Lane..." etc.

20\. You can't smile without his grin becoming wider.

21\. If you're in a bad mood he'll try to turn everything you say into an innuendo. They angrier you get, the dirtier they become. Eventually making you laugh.

22\. Valentines Day is a huge celebration. Gabriel goes all out for the both of you. A patio of rose petals, candles everywhere, an unnecessarily big box of chocolates and far fetched porn on the TV. 

23\. He's always open to adopting another pet.


End file.
